Good to be back!
by Swifttaillover132
Summary: School is over and Mabel and Dipper are glad to be back at Gravity Falls! But when they get there they realize that things are not what the seem. Will this summer be a total bust? What will happen to Stan with the ultimate power of the journals? STOP THE MADNESS! I don't know I'm new to this thing!
1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of school and Mabel and Dipper were racing home to pack up their things because their mom and dad said that they could go back to Gravity Falls. "Yes I beat you!" Mabel yelled in triumph. "You only beat me because I had to tie my shoe." Dipper retoretd. "Run through it then, smart guy." Mabel said. "Then I'll never get to Gravity Falls in one piece." Dipper muttered under his breath. "Oh well. Last one in the house is a rotten egg!" Mabel yelled. "Your already at the door." Dipper said playfully. As soon as they opened the door a envelope fell to the ground. "It's from mom and dad." Dipper said. "Read it! Read it! Read it! Read it!" Mabel yelled. "Dear Mabel and Dipper, we are sorry that we can't see you off to go to Gravity Falls. So here are your bus tickets. Love you! From, mom and dad." Dipper read. "So they're not gonna be there?" Mabel said looking a little glum. "Hey at least we get to go to Gravity Falls tomorrow, right?" Dipper said trying to cheer her up. "Yeah I guess so." Mabel cheering up. And they went to go pack up there things.

As soon as morning came the twins were up and ready. "This is gonna be the greatest day of my life!" Mabel said anxiously. "Haha, yeah!" Dipper said excited. "Come on let's go get our bus tickets." Dipper said. "Beat ya down!" Mabel yelled. "Once again your at the door, but your on!" Dipper said as he pushed Mabel out of the way. "Hey you cheated!" Mabel called after him and started running. "Give it up Mabel your never gonna beat..." He said as he saw Mabel already down there. "Oh come on how is that possible, I was in front of you the whole time." Dipper complained. "Boom!" Mabel said as she held up the journal. "Hey no fare you cheated." Dipper said playfully. "Cheated smeated. I won fare and square." Mabel taunted. "Alright let's get going or else we are gonna miss our bus." Dipper said. "Right behind you!" Mabel said all excited. As they got on the bus they sat in the way back in bus. "Hey Dip do you want to play bus seat treasure hunt?" Mabel asked. "Sure!" Dipper said. "Hey look a Canadian coin!" Dipper said. "Oh a piece of gum shaped like Morgan Freeman!" Mabel yelled. "And look we are already half way there!" Dipper yelled. "Do you think I have a chance with Wendy? I mean now that I'm 13 and thats somewhat a teenager, right?" Dipper asked. "Absolutely. I mean why wouldn't you? Your funny, smart, and no longer a wimp!" Mabel said honestly. "Look, Mabel we are here!" Dipper yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

"Hey, kids!" Stan called as they got off the bus. Waddles was with him. "Waddles!" Mabel yelled as she ran up to hug Waddles. "What no hugs for your Grunkel Stan?" Stan complained in a playful way. "There's always hugs in Mabel town." She hugs Grunkel Stan. "Now that's more like it. Now it's the wimps turn to get a hug." Grunkel Stan said playfully. "Oh Grunkel Stan, he's not a wimp anymor." Mabel said cheerfully. "He punched a robot!" Mabel yelled. "That's right, but he's still a wimp to me." Grunkel Stan said. "Hey Grunkel Stan! Have you seen Wendy?" Dipper said anxiously. "Hold on little sucker you just got here. Everyone wants to see you first." Grunkel Stan said. "Candy and Grenda!" Mabel yelled excitedly. "Nope they're at the Shack." Grunkel Stan explained. "To the Shack! To the Shack!" Mabel yelled. "Mabel! Speaking of the Shack how is it? Has Giedon tried to steal it?" Dipper asked. "Nope not sience you two left. I made sure of that." Grunkel Stan wisperd the last part. "What was that?" Both Mabel and Dipper asked. "Coughing! I was coughing. *pretends to cough* See?" Grunkel Stan lied. "Oh I do see that. You could be coming down with something." Mabel said. "Don't listen to her." Dipper said. "Well then let's go see the town!" Grunkel Stan said slightly amused.

(At the Shak)

"When are they gonna get here?!" Grenda said in her deep man voice. "Their great uncle Stan said that he was going to take them to go see the town to see if anything was new." Candy said in her wherever she came from voice. "Well it better be quick! Grenda is gonna go look at Sevral Timzes posters!" Grenda yelled as she went up stairs. "Yo look here comes a car!" Wendy said. "Maybe that is them!" Candy said excitedly. "Oh false alarm! It's only Soos." Wendy called. "Yo hey duds! Are they here yet?" Soos asked. "Nope. Not yet." Wendy responded. "Candy and Grenda will keep watch!" Candy said. "Alright, whatever." Wendy said. "Cool dude." Soos said. After a while Candy saw a car. "Car! Car! I see a car!" Candy yelled. "Yo dudes places everyone!" Soos yelled. Everyone hid behind some stuff except Wendy who just sat there reading a text. Soos hid behind the couch, Grenda hid behind a lamp, and Candy hid behind a coffy table. "Wendy, hide!" Grenda whisperd. "Nah I'm cool." Wendy replided. "Dudes quite here they come!"


End file.
